Defector
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: It started just like any other mission she'd done in the name of the White Fang, but Blake Belladonna is about to reach her limit. [Monochrome, Slight AU]


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not a goddamn thing. Ever.

* * *

Blake slipped from tree branch to tree branch, the shattered moon overhead barely peaking out through the thick cloud cover and providing hardly any light. If it wasn't for her sight being far superior to that of any Human, she would've tripped at least half a dozen times during her controlled dash through the forest surrounding the target location. This mission was supposed to be simple- a smash-and-grab style, where her primary duty was providing a distraction for whatever meager guard force was present- but the Faunus harbored doubts. They'd built over the past few months with every mission she went on becoming progressively more... disturbing, little details that she might've discounted before piling one upon another until she couldn't ignore the picture they were painting. The White Fang, the organisation that took her in so many years ago, had changed; the peaceful protests and occasional social disobedience had escalated into something more militant, deadlier. But there was no hope for her to escape, not now, not with-

"Blake!" The receiver in her lower left ear barked to life, the sound making the white mask she wore that housed it vibrate. "Where are you?"

"One minute out," she replied tersely, lips twisting into a frown. It was bad enough dealing with the Lieutenant when they were at the base, his gleaming grey eyes following her every move with suspicion, but out on a mission he was even worse. Always eager to move, to provoke and draw blood, which she would be forced to do her best in curtailing or avoiding, if possible.

Tonight would not be one of those nights, unfortunately. Not with _him_ around.

"Did you run into trouble?" Adam's voice was stern but with an undercurrent of concern, the type he only spared for her. Once, it had endeared him to her- a constant friend no matter how everything else changed.

Now, it was just a reminder of how much she'd allowed and how powerless she was to stop what her people were becoming. What _she_ was becoming. "No. Had to wait for a patrol to pass."

This mission was supposed to be of special importance. It wasn't like the usual heists they pulled- dust or weapons or weapons or some combination of the three- but the uniqueness wasn't explained beyond that. However, given that every Human she'd seen wore the symbol of the Schnee family on their vests- and the fact she'd seen _only_ Humans- was enough to indicate that this wasn't some simple warehouse or shipping center tucked away from the main cities. Whatever they were coming to steal, it was important enough for the Schnees to pay hand over fist to protect it and risk Grimm attacks to keep it hidden.

Just as fifty five seconds elapsed, Blake dropped down from a thick tree branch into the bushes below, crawling forward the rest of the way to link up with the other two. The bull Faunus was knelt down and watching the house just beyond the forest's edge, one hand on his precious sword as always, while the Lieutenant turned his attention to her.

"You're late."

Even if he wouldn't be able to see her roll her eyes from behind her mask, Blake didn't do it, maintaining her composure as best she could. "I'm here now."

"Which is good. This next part is important." Adam adjusted his own mask- like hers, it only covered from nose to forehead, though she decided against the thin red lines to enhance the bestiality of it all- and nodded towards the estate. "That's one of the Schnees' safe houses. Right now, there's only one inside."

"Only one?" That was unusual. The patriarch of the family was something of a control freak, keeping every piece he deemed worthy within arms' reach and rarely, if ever, allowing them to scurry beyond that. Tabloids speculated some or all of the other bearers of the tainted name were dead, though the White Fang could claim only one or two of the extended family members for themselves, but there would occasionally be some little scrap of information regarding the nuclear family that indicated they were alive and well. There was the father, the mother, and three children- older, middle, and younger- and each with their own defining trait, a moniker. The rumors surrounding each were varied, especially when it came to combat prowess; if one of them was also defending whatever asset they'd come to steal, the plan would alter accordingly. "Which one?"

"The middle one." Adam's expression twisted into one of disgust. "Weiss, I think. It doesn't matter." He turned his head, looking between the two operatives. "As much as I hate saying this, we're _trying_ to take her alive. Don't kill her unless you have to, got it?"

"Got it."

" _What?_ " It took conscious effort to keep her voice from rising, the feline ears atop her head twitching nervously as she continued. "Adam, you can't be serious. This is _kidnapping_."

"Technically, this is collecting a prisoner of war." The bull Faunus pointed out, a sick little twist to his lips indicating a dark smile. "I told you before, Blake, that the time of being ignored is over. We take a Schnee hostage and they'll be _forced_ to acknowledge our demands. And besides." He turned his attention back to the house. "If there's a Human who deserves it more than this bloodline, I haven't heard of them yet. It's about time they reap the rewards of their wicked ways."

The Lieutenant shifted the grip on his chainsword menacingly. "That a problem, Kitten?"

The derogatory name always made her bristle and now was no different. It didn't matter that he was just as much a Faunus as she was, Blake _despised_ being called that. "This is a mistake."

"It'll be tricky, but we can pull it off." Adam ignored her concern, as usual, pointing towards a cracked window on the second floor. "I want you to go high, Blake, and pull their attention to the second floor. If our intel's good, she should be somewhere on the west side of the building. We'll find her, and then signal you. Be ready to bolt for the rendezvous."

"And not a second before." The full face mask had always obscured the ox Faunus' expression but the venom dripping from his tone was indication enough. He'd always despised how much Adam trusted her, giving Blake just as much power as he held despite never drawing blood for the sake of their cause. She'd bled plenty- during protests and training- but apparently it took cold blooded murder to be proved in the Lieutenant's eyes.

Her ears flattened against her skull, lips curling into a snarl. To be honest, she hated herself for caring enough to earn Adam's trust in the first place; she didn't need the constant reminder on top of it. "Let's just get this over with."

They waited, coiled like predators ready to strike as yet another patrol of three guards marched past Blake's target window, disappearing around a corner a second after she broke from their concealed starting point. This was what she excelled at- moving quickly, quietly, laterally and vertically when the need arose- but there was a grim sort of weight to her motions as she pulled Gambol Shroud from its sheath, the blade switching to its kusarigama form and arcing high into the air with a measured toss, digging deep into the roof's shingles. In a fluid motion, she jumped, pulling on the ribbon attached to her weapon and landing just beneath the window, her other hand lashing out to grab hold of the ledge as she worked the blade free from its hold. Sliding it back into place, the Faunus cautiously lifted herself up, peering through the dimly lit corridor beyond the cracked window. She was hanging on by her finger tips but it was enough for her to scan the interior and ensure there weren't any guards lying in wait, wedging the window open further and slipping in with hardly a sound. A glance behind her confirmed that Adam and the Lieutenant had made their move, a few broken twigs and displaced leaves the only sign they'd hidden in the brush.

Blake proceeded down the hallway, keeping her upper ears on high alert for any sign of incoming guards while her lower ones focused on the ear piece. There would likely be a sign of some sort- a barked order or hissed command- that would let her know when to start the diversion. Until then, she could match up the floor plan they'd studied with the reality, mapping out her moves in the confined space. It wouldn't take long for the guards to overwhelm her, provided there were just as many inside the house as outside of it.

When four minutes passed and she hadn't seen a single patrol, though, the cat Faunus raised a hand to her mask, activating the voice receiver. "Adam, something's wrong."

"Do you see something?"

She ducked around a corner, creeping to the end of that hall and peeking around, looking up and down the corridor. "I see nothing."

"Then how is that a bad thing?" She had to bite back a growl as the Lieutenant's voice grated on her ears. "Getting cold feet?"

"Hardly." Blake looked around, noting the dust covering the door handles and the cobwebs in the corners. "The second story is unoccupied. No one's been here for months."

The Schnees had servants, so wealthy from their blood money that they could afford to employ Humans to manage the day-to-day tasks of running a household. She doubted sincerely that this state would be allowed if the house were actually occupied.

"They might've expected an attack and consolidated their forces." Adam was silent for a moment before continuing. "You're still on the east side?"

"North east."

"Good. Drop down to the first floor and be ready. We're still trying to locate the Schnee. There are guards down here, so be careful."

"Copy," she replied, pulling up her mental map before turning towards the nearest staircase. Given the state of the house, she descended them carefully, not wanting to risk discovery thanks to a creaky floorboard. She was halfway down the stairs when her ears flicked, picking up on the faint sound of conversation coming closer.

Blake pressed against the banister and crouched down, hoping she would blend enough into the shadows to remain unseen. Her ensemble was almost entirely black, the white trenchcoat she usually wore at rallies forgone to ensure her mobility. The last thing she wanted was the fabric snagging on something while she made her escape.

"I dunno, man. I still feel kinda weird about this."

"It's an easy paycheck; quit your whining." Amber eyes, much more adept at picking up movement in the low light, followed the three men as they came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, the front two continuing their conversation while the third hung back. Internally, the Faunus groaned; of _course_ they'd pick such an inconvenient position for conversation. At least she'd have the advantage if Adam found the Schnee soon. "Do you have any idea how many people would kill for a job this simple?"

" _We_ are killing for a job this simple," the first guard replied, shaking his head. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Look, kid, you're soft-hearted, but this is how things go." The second man shrugged, the standard issue rifle in his hands catching the light. "The people with the lien use it however they see fit. Regular people like us get the table scraps, and we have to make do."

"So, it doesn't bother you _at all_ that we're effectively starting a war?"

Blake's ears perked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. What were these fools _talking_ about?

"No, it doesn't." The second man sighed, scratching at his chin idly. "Look, I ain't no Faunus, and I ain't no haughty military brat. So what if that blind old man wants to trick the brass into eradicating those flea bitten curs? More supplies for the rest of us, I say."

 _What?_

"Look, I'm no sympathizer, alright? The White Fang's caused enough grief for me and mine; I'd be happy if we could get rid of the whole lot of 'em." The first guard made a vague motion around them. "But blowing the house and pinning the daughter's death on a bunch of animals? That's a dirty way to start a war." He held up a finger. " _And_ , what's that say about the rest of us, huh? We ain't good enough to warrant intervention from our mighty military?"

"No, we ain't." The second guard laughed, jerking his head to indicate they should move along. "I don't know all the specifics, but if Mr. Schnee thinks that offing his daughter will somehow lead to destroying the White Fang, fine by me. As long as I get paid, I don't care who he sacrifices to those mutts."

"Still, someone should've told her, at least."

"Like I said; you're too soft-hearted."

Blake bit her lip, hands balling into fists as the guards moved down the hallway, the heavy thudding of their boots hammering in time with her heart. This was a set-up, which was bad, but what made it worse was the fact they'd fallen for it. The moment one of them revealed their presence, the guards would likely clear the building and blow it, leaving the Faunus to take the fall while killing one of their own in the process. How could Humans be so callous- sacrificing someone for the sake of an excuse- who would even _do_ that?

The moment the trio were out of earshot, Blake was whispering into her receiver. "Adam, Lieutenant, we need to fall back."

"We just got to the ballroom," the bull Faunus replied, clearly agitated. "We can hear her inside."

"No, Adam, we _need_ to leave; the house is rigged to blow." She stood up, turning to head back up the stairs. If she was lucky, the next patrol would pass beneath the window soon and she could make her escape, then head for the rendezvous. "They're going to stage a bombing and pin it on the White Fang."

"So?"

She came to a stop, scowling at nothing. "What do you mean 'so'? They're going to _kill_ her and use that as justification to start a war! We can't provide evidence of our involvement!"

"I think you missed a few key pieces of this plan, my darling." His reply sounded cold, an excitement in the words that had grown more frequent recently- the very kind that made her doubt he was still the person she once knew. "We're done playing nice. If it's a war they want, it's a war we'll give them. This will be our opening volley."

Was he _mad_? They didn't have the resources to stand up against the Atlesian military _or_ the full brunt of the Schnee Dust Company's resources, and definitely not both combined. This would invite the destruction of innocent lives en mass, all for a delusional moment of defiance that was crafted by the very sense of entitlement that kept a boot on their necks for decades. If they let this Schnee die here, they would effectively offer up their throats to be slit by the enraged Humans who _didn't_ already hate them!

As much as she wanted to run- as far and as fast as her feet could take her, anywhere to be away from this mess- Blake forced herself to turn back around and jump down the stairs, stealth forgone as she ran headlong towards the ballroom. No doubt the other two would be discovered soon, especially if-

A warning klaxon blared out, the hallways tinting red as unseen lights burst into life. Her ears pinned back against her skull as she grimaced, pumping her legs and arms to move faster. The trio from before likely saw her, stopped as they were near a big bay window as she took the corner to head down an adjacent corridor, but they made no move to intervene, instead heading towards the nearest exit.

Cowards and fools, she internally cursed, willing to sacrifice their own for a few lien and the promise of bloodshed. Not that she was any better, going along with this plan in the first place, dodging the specter of guilt pressing down on her for letting the White Fang get so horribly off message. They were supposed to be symbols of _peace_ , working to ensure the Faunus of Atlas were treated fairly. They'd become terrorists since then, devoted to sabotage and dissent. And she'd gone along with it.

Was she really any better than them?

Her train of thought was forcefully derailed as the first of a round of explosions rocked the building, the last in the line being housed somewhere in a room to her left. It likely contained a load bearing wall as the ceiling gave an ominous groan that was entirely eclipsed by her own pained cry as sh was thrown to the side by the blast, bits of wood and dry wall clinging to her clothes as she righted herself. They were really going to bring the whole structure down on top of the occupants, with no care of who was hurt. Or, rather, with the full intention of them being _more_ than just hurt.

The stinging smell of black powder and red dust filled the hallways as flames sprouted up everywhere, some caused by the explosions and others catching onto whatever was flammable. If she had the time to investigate, Blake wouldn't be surprised if she found minuscule amounts of red dust sprinkled into the carpet to ensure it burned, and there were probably other types set near the explosives to make the blasts more damaging.

If the structural integrity didn't buckle first, the fire would consume whatever- or whoever- remained within the house's walls.

Coughing, Blake pushed off the wall and continued to run, using the crook of her elbow to try and prevent the worst of the smoke and debris from infiltrating her lungs. She could see the ballroom doors thrown open, hear the clash of metal-against-metal echoing inside with the dull roar of the Lieutenant's chainsword beneath it all, but nothing could prepare her for the moment she bolted into the room, skidding to a stop as her eyes widened.

Half the room was consumed by fire, the tall windows on the west side overlooking the forest beyond either blown out or cracked, and what wasn't showed signs of a brief but hard fought battle. She'd entered just as the Schnee was attempting to overpower the Lieutenant, grim determination written on her face beneath the soot from the smoke, but it was a futile effort at best as the ox Faunus reached out one hand and grabbed the woman by the face, swinging his whole body as he threw her to the ground as if she weighed nothing. The impact was _painful_ even to watch, the floorboards cracking and splintering as they absorbed the impact, and the Schnee tried valiantly to get up despite having the wind knocked from her.

She never stood a chance, though, as Adam cut in, a masterful slice of his sword followed by three consecutive blasts from the sheath knocking her back down. Black could've sworn she _saw_ the woman's aura shatter, unable to withstand the brutal attacks from two of the most experienced combatants the White Fang had ever had, both of them standing over her body for a moment. Even if she couldn't see his face, Blake was more than certain that the Lieutenant's expression mirrored the bull Faunus, right down to the twisted, proud smile on his lips.

The blood red steel of Adam's sword lifted then, as if to deliver the killing blow, and that's when Blake remembered to move, the second round of explosions shaking the very foundation as she dashed into the ballroom.

"Adam! We have to go!"

"We're so close, Blake! Can't you see that?" He thrust his sword down but off its mark, laying the killing edge against the unconscious woman's throat- a prelude to the final strike but not it, not yet. "This is our moment!"

"The house is coming down around us!" She shouted, incredulous at his blind bloodlust. By the time Blake reached the two Faunus, the south wall of the ballroom was buckling from the damage done to the support beams throughout the house. Although it didn't have the added weight of the second floor, the whole room reaching all the way to the roof, it was only a matter of time until some other part collapsed and brought this section down with it. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Are you?" He countered, using the sheath of his weapon to jab at her shoulder, _hard_. "This is what we've dreamed about, Blake- revenge against the Humans-"

" _How_?" She shouted, above the crackling of the fires and the groans of weakening walls. " _They_ are the ones killing her and _you_ want to take the blame?"

"The _credit_ , Blake." He tapped a finger against his mask, so like the one she herself wore. "If they wish us to be monsters, then monsters we'll become, remember? If _this_ is the sacrifice they've chosen, then we'll take it, and relish the bloodshed to come." His expression twisted into one of exuberance. "This is the beginning of our revolution!"

She looked down at the helpless woman, then back to Adam. In that moment, she gathered every shred of courage she possessed and made her decision.

"No."

Blake shot forward, leaving behind one of her clones for her surprised- and former- comrades to direct their incredulity at while she ducked low, scooping the woman into her arms. The Schnee was light but dead weight was always more difficult to manage, Blake's body working harder than before as she sprinted towards the nearest window. There was a sheer drop on the other side, which would hopefully buy her some much needed time and distance as Adam's enraged howl chased after her, a prelude to the two of them following. Her feline ears pinned back as she jumped, twisting her body so her shoulder broke the cracked window and shielding the woman in her arms from as much of the debris as possible.

The other side of the window was a test of her mettle as the ground beneath her ended, the forest stretching out several hundred feet below and the wind whipping at her even as gravity pulled her and her cargo down. The added weight would certainly make things more difficult, even as she reached to draw Gambol Shroud from its sheath. With only one arm- the other wrapped tightly around the unconscious Schnee's waist- Blake manipulated her sword back to its other form and tossed it at the tallest tree ahead of her, wasting no time in drawing the ribbon taunt to control her descent at least somewhat. Amber eyes scanned the branches ahead of her as she worked double time to heave both herself and the woman from one to the next, slowing down incrementally with each landing, but she couldn't bring them to a full stop, not yet. As long as she had the momentum, she needed to keep moving forward and leave as little evidence of her passing behind as possible. Both Adam and the Lieutenant wouldn't take to the trees as she often did, preferring to remain on the ground where their strength would benefit them most, so this was her safest option at present.

With a jerk of her wrist, she freed Gambol Shroud from its sticking point to wind back and toss it again, this time using her weapon as a fulcrum and swinging in an arc that took her over the top of a clearing before she pulled it free. The drastic change in direction would buy her some time, she thought, drawing on every evasion tactic she'd ever learned. With the change, she quickly recalled her weapon and slid it home, not wanting to leave any more marks than absolutely necessary. It also allowed her to more securely hold onto the woman, one arm wrapped around thin shoulders while the other was hooked under bare knees.

Unfortunately, Blake hadn't accounted for the thick canopy she now found herself under making some of the branches weaker for lack of light, and her stomach clenched uncomfortably when she landed on a particularly weak one. It fell away a second later, forcing the Faunus to pull the Schnee into her body as tight as possible and do her best to protect them both as they fell, her back and arms taking the brunt of the punishment. One happened to hit her _right_ in the face, the cracking of her mask nearly mistaken for her nose as she finally hit the ground a moment after.

Blinking blearily up at the thick cover overhead, Blake forced herself to sit up, noting the aches and pains radiating from every inch of her body. The right side of her mask had fallen away, the left only hanging on thanks to the receiver still embedded in her ear, and blood from dozens of small cuts smeared across her skin, mixing with sweat from the fire and exertion. Her aura had worked so hard to protect her from the impacts, it hadn't been able to prevent the minor wounds as well, and she could feel her remaining strength wavering.

But she pushed herself to her feet, carrying the woman still, and started limping her way forward. It might take them a while to find her, but the other Faunus were _relentless_ when enraged; they would likely drop from exhaustion before giving up the chase entirely. She couldn't afford rest, not yet, because while she might be faster, she was never fast enough to run away before.

Now, there was no choice. She just had to keep running.

Her lungs burned from the effort, every muscle protesting the pace and the added weight, but she kept going until she physically couldn't. Staggering into a small clearing, Blake took two more steps before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, chest aching as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her ears flicked, listening for any sudden motions, but all she could hear were the sirens in the distance and another string of explosions- they really weren't taking any chances- beneath her labored breathing. There likely wouldn't be anything left of the structure, even if emergency crews managed to arrived.

For lack of anything else to do, amber eyes fell on the woman in her arms, the very one whom all those explosions were meant to kill. Much to the Faunus' surprise, her aura had apparently recovered enough to heal most of the superficial wounds, leaving only a few bruises peeking out from beneath her white bolero, the fabric having slipped off one pale shoulder during the escape. Blake had heard about the Schnee children in snatches of gossip gleaned from Human publications- a straight laced soldier, a proud huntress-in-training, and a mischievous scholar- but it was hard to imagine the woman in her arms as one of those brave enough to fight the monsters of Grimm. She looked frail, skin pale like porcelain, but she'd managed to hold her own against Adam and the Lieutenant, for a time at least.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice rough from the smoke still lingering in her lungs. Somehow, this woman was supposed to represent everything that was wrong with society, how the privileged seemed unconcerned with the plights of those beneath them, but she was offered up as a sacrificial lamb just as effortlessly as the Faunus workers her family employed.

Maybe justice and peace really were ideals better left to storybooks.

Blake considered getting up and continuing to move- the direction didn't matter, as long as it was _away_ \- but her body protested violently, muscles shuddering and refusing to cooperate. She groaned and hung her head, ears laying flat against her skull as she worked up the mental strength to push past her physical limitations.

Then a fist collided with her jaw, pushing thought from her mind as her head whipped to the right, a painful stretch in her neck adding to the myriad of other aches. The formerly dead weight in her arms suddenly sprung to life, rolling away from her, and Blake had to blink her world back into focus even as she lost her balance, landing on her right side and staring up, at first in confusion and then in mounting horror.

There, standing over her with weapon drawn, was the Schnee, vibrant blue eyes glaring down at her, the scowl on her face just as ill boding as the rapier's tip pressing into the soft skin beneath Blake's jaw. How had she even retained her weapon?

"There's a mechanism built into the handle," the woman said, somehow reading the confusion in her expression correctly. "Without my aura to counteract it, Myrtenaster returns to my belt. A huntress cannot be disarmed so easily."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake muttered, meeting the Schnee's gaze evenly. In a fair fight, she stood a chance against the huntress-in-training, but the woman had more time to recover. Even if her aura hadn't shattered yet, her muscles were fatigued, and she would have to make the choice between escaping or fighting. The former was more appealing but the press of metal against her skin discouraged that; a clone might buy her time but it would also take energy she wasn't sure she had to spare.

The woman's scowl deepened for a moment before her gaze shifted, taking in the Faunus' appearance. Once finished with her appraisal, she withdrew the weapon slowly, returning the blade to her side. "I suppose you don't pose much of a threat in your current state."

She bit back a response, lips curling into a frown. There was truth in the assessment, as much as she hated to admit it, but she didn't need the woman's pity.

Blue eyes scanned the sky, or what could be seen of it beyond the tall trees, and her expression soured upon finding the column of smoke arcing up and catching the firelight. Before she could speak, a melody rang out- a scroll tone, Blake realized- which was answered in short order. Struggling to sit up, Blake caught sight of the transparent display on the device and recognized the face of the caller as the elder sibling- the soldier.

"Winter," the woman said, the corner of her lips twitching into something resembling a smile. "How good of you to call."

"Well, it's not often I call the dead and expect to be answered." The other Schnee's voice was tight, expression pinching into one of barely suppressed rage. "Do you have an explanation for why Father just called me, stating your remains were found in the burned out shell of our summer cottage? He was _quite_ broken up about it."

"I'm certain he's more concerned about the weather." The woman rolled her eyes, once again glancing towards the sky. "Who did he say was responsible?"

"The White Fang," her sister replied, the distance and poor quality of her visage doing nothing to lessen the way her eyes flashed dangerously. "He expects _me_ to bring the matter before General Ironwood."

"Of course. What use are we to him otherwise?" The younger sister's expression faltered, chin dipping slightly. "I suppose it goes without saying that his information is inaccurate."

"Obviously." Winter took a deep breath, calming considerably before continuing. "Do we _actually_ have the White Fang to thank for this misinformation?"

Blake's heart stuttered as blue eyes flashed to her. The feline ears on her head were nearly as incriminating as the broken mask still obstructing the left side of her face but she made no move to hide either. She wasn't willing to start a war but that didn't absolve her of her role in the night's events; even if it wasn't their plan initially, Adam and the Lieutenant seemed more than willing to accept the blame.

"Weiss?"

The Schnee blinked, looking back to the device. "It wasn't the White Fang. The charges were set before I even entered the house."

"I think I would've been more surprised if they _had_ shown up." The soldier leaned back, her visage becoming smaller, as if she was using a terminal instead of a mobile device. "Can you make it to a safe house?" Weiss nodded. "Good. I'm... sure you understand-"

"I'll remain out of sight, like a good little ghost." The young woman smiled at her elder. "Good bye, Winter."

Then, she dropped the scroll, crushing it beneath her heel with a quick kick that shattered it to pieces.

Blake waited, ears flicked forward and listening intently to any sign that she should move. There was enough space now that, despite the protest her muscles would give, the Faunus was relatively confident she could make a break for it. She had nowhere to go but she could cling to the vague 'away' for the time being. It was that, or stay there and die; it wouldn't be long until someone found her, and there weren't many who would have sympathy for a White Fang defector.

"Were you ordered to take me somewhere specific?" She looked up, meeting the woman's gaze evenly as she shook her head. "Will you be able to meet up with your comrades unassisted?"

"I have no comrades," she replied. "I'm a traitor in their eyes for..."

The Faunus couldn't bring herself to say the words. There was no guilt- none, whatsoever, she'd done the _right_ thing, she could feel that in her gut- but neither was she so foolish as to believe she'd done anything aside from delay their execution.

"... for saving me?" Blake looked up, surprised to see that the woman's expression had softened. "That's what you did, isn't it? Because I'm reasonably certain I wasn't intended to survive the blasts or the fire, much less those two hulking bea- _brutes_ who attacked me."

She glared at the woman's slip, though she could at least admit the Schnee looked appropriately chagrined. "Saving typically implies that a place of safety has been reached."

"Well, we shall simply consider it a work-in-progress." She nodded, adjusting her bolero and examining her own appearance as best she could, muttering about the scuffs in her boots. "Now, can you stand or would do you require assistance?"

Blake blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't believe I stuttered." Weiss sighed, smoothing out her sleeves once before giving up on the effort. "My father's been trying to start this war for the past six years and this is the closest he's come." The huntress-in-training shifted her attention once more to the column of smoke in the distance. "The only way he succeeds is if we stay here idle. If we can find one of Winter's safe houses, we stand a chance at stopping this mess before it truly begins." She took a step forward and offered her hand- smaller than Blake's and only up close could she see the callouses that had long ago healed, signs of hard work she'd never believed the Schnees to be familiar with plain as day. "I'm not demanding your assistance; you're free to go whenever you choose. But if you are to be hunted, as I will be, I think we could benefit from an alliance."

Her ears flicked forward, a subconscious action as she focused intently on the woman's face. "You would accept a Faunus as an ally."

"Contrary to popular belief, my family name did not start with my father nor will it end with him." She pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'm his daughter; _not_ his clone."

Her amber eyed gaze once again fell to the hand offered to her, a moment passing before she reached out and took it. Despite her frail appearance, the Schnee was strong enough to help her to her feet, and kind enough to stay close as Blake nearly buckled, taking a staggering step before her muscles would cooperate. Her aura was recovering but she'd need food and rest before she could even entertain such rigorous physical exertion.

"What's your name?"

The Faunus blinked, somewhat surprised by the question. "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"That's a lovely name." The Schnee helped her take the first few steps, ensuring she was steady on her feet. "As I'm sure you know, I'm Weiss. Now, which way is north?"

Blake pointed in the requested direction and the two began their trek. As far as she knew, there was no sign of civilization in that direction, but she didn't doubt the woman was aware of something hidden away, where no Human or Faunus could stumble across it. There were rumors the Schnees had such holdings but perhaps there was a kernel of truth in it. Before they'd left the clearing, though, the Faunus pulled the broken mask from her face, allowing it to drop to the ground. She wouldn't need it anymore. That life was over and, even if she had no idea what to do now.

A sudden thought occurred to her. "We're equals."

"Excuse me?"

"We're equals." She looked at the woman, noting that the Schnee was actually a few inches shorter despite the heels. "If we're going to be allies, then I want to make it clear that I'm not your servant or-"

" _Oh_ , that's what you mean." With a toss of her long white hair, she let out a huff. "I realize you might not believe me but I _am_ capable of respecting you as an equal." She was silent a moment, gaze lowering to the ground. "But I'm not... I mean, I _may_ make mistakes, from time to time."

The Faunus could accept that. "No one's perfect."

The Schnee- _Weiss_ looked at her then, something undefined hidden in her eyes. "Right."

Blake wasn't sure what she'd managed to get herself into... but with her mask shattered and left behind, she certainly felt a good deal lighter than at the start of the night. The rest, she hoped, would come with time.

* * *

A/N: Based off one of dashingicecream's doodles from the stream earlier this week (either the 15th or the 16th; it's been a _long_ week). Posted with permission. I feel like I might revisit this later down the road in some fashion, so leave it in progress for now.


End file.
